


The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson

by CornishKid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, John Watson's Blog, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornishKid/pseuds/CornishKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John returns home from Afghanistan and starts his blog under the direction of his therapist. It is discovered by a strange man with the initials "SH."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "Met on the Internet" prompt from the trope bingo challenge on Let's Write Sherlock.

**14th December: Nothing**

Nothing.

_Comments: 0_

 

**15th December: Pointless  
**

Nothing happens to me.

 

Comments: 1

Bill Murray: Hi John. I tried emailing you but it bounced back. how are things? I'm in London t the end of the month. Do you fancy meeting up?

 

**20th January: How?**

How do I delete this?

 

Comments: 3

Sherlock Holmes: The delete button.

John Watson: Ta, mate. Never would have guessed. Where is it?

John Watson: Sod this. Nevermind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have mentioned this in the last chapter: I do not own John's blog. It's the property of the BBC -- I'm only using snippets of his real blog to further the advancement of my own story. Here's the URL for John's real blog: http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/28january

**21st January: Happy now?**

Look, Ella. I'm writing my blog.

 

Comments: 7

 

Harry Watson: Who's Ella?? You got yourself a woman at last? What's she like? xx x Send a pic!!

Sherlock Holmes: Ella's his therapist. Obviously.

John Watson: Harry, get off my blog, he's right. And Sherlock (what kind of a name is that anyway?) it's not nice to go round on the internet announcing that people are in therapy. Some people would like that to stay private.

Sherlock Holmes: Like I said, it's obvious. You've got a personal blog that you update once or twice a month (after you've had a visit with your therapist) with cryptic messages and a psychosomatic limp. Anyone with half a brain could see you've got a therapist.

John Watson: How the HELL could you tell I've got a limp?

Sherlock Holmes: You're using a cane in one of your photographs.

John Watson: Oh...

 

**25th January: Drinks**

Met up with some of the rugby lads from Blackheath last night. They haven't changed. Still downing pints like they're in the twenties. Still all taking the mick out of each other. None of them mentioned my leg. 

 

Comments: 5

 

E Thompson: Is that why you missed your appointment? I tried to call.

John Watson: Left my phone in the pub.Sorry.

Harry Watson: Are we meeting up soon?!

Sherlock Holmes: God, this is hilarious.

John Watson: Shut up, you.

 

**28th January: Serial Suicides**

There's been another of those 'serial suicides'. It's weird. There doesn't seem to be any connection between the deceased. It doesn't make sense. 

Met up with Bill Murray. Not the film star. He was the nurse who saved my life when I was shot. He's got married.

Stuff's happening to other people.

 

Bill Murray: Great to see you again, mate. And you should come down and meet the Mrs. Just remember she's mine, Casanova!

Harry Watson: Casanova??! My brother?!?!.

Bill Murray: Oh yeah. The things he got up to before we went out to A. Dirty boy!

Harry Watson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Sherlock Holmes: They're not suicides, they're murder. If the police would remove their heads from their arses, they might see that.

John Watson: Who even are you?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient -- the next installments will begin to diverge more dramatically from John's real blog. This is prompted by "Met on the Internet" after all!


	3. Chapter 3

**January 29: Flatshare**

Ran into Mike Stamford, an old Uni mate today. He suggested I get a flatshare. So if anyone knows someone who's looking...

 

Comments:

Sherlock Holmes: 221b Baker Street, tomorrow. 6pm.

John Watson: I don't even know you, and you want to go and look at a flat?

Sherlock Holmes: I know you're an Army doctor, and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. You've got a brother worried about you, but you won't go to him for help, because you don't approve of him, possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife, and I know your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correctly, I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?

John Watson: Yeah, well I still don't know anything about you... and how did you guess all that stuff?

Sherlock Holmes: Your blog says you've returned home from Afghanistan, wounded in action then. I'd say leg, except the way you hold yourself in your photographs indicates trauma to the shoulder, not the leg. You're also standing in the photograph, even though there's a chair right next to you. It's almost as if you've forgotten about it, suggesting the limp is at least partly psychosomatic. Your brother's commented on this blog several times and enjoys overusing emoticons and exclamation points, but you haven't returned any of his requests for a drink. There's a point of contrition between the two of you, likely his alcoholism. You also won't go to him for help, despite the fact that you're posting a request for a flatshare online. Maybe you liked his wife. Maybe you don't like his drinking. Either way, he seems lonely and desperate. I'd say their marriage broke up less than two months ago, around the same time you arrived home.

John Watson: ... that's amazing.

Harry Watson: I'm a woman.

Sherlock Holmes: There's always something...

John Watson: 6pm tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest happens, more or less, the way the show carries out. I'll take requests for more blog posts, though. These are fun to write!


	4. Chapter 4

**12th February: Moved In**

Officially moved in to the new flat at 221b. Sherlock has turned out to be a decent roommate... except he never does the washing up and he insists on leaving body parts in the fridge for "experiments."

Sherlock, in case you didn't pick up on it, that was a hint.

 

Comments: 2

 

Sherlock Holmes: Where else am I supposed to put them? They'll smell if I leave them on the counter.

Harry Watson: What do you mean he leaves "body parts" in the fridge?!???!

 


End file.
